The Terrible Idea
by auroraklg
Summary: A night on the town gone a rye. This is a story written by me and my best friend Brianna. The characters in this story are from my Harry Potter fanfiction, The Promise. I own nothing but the plot of this story. Hope this gives you a good laugh.Enjoy.


**Ok before you go on and read this you need ti know that it is a crack fic. It is meant to be a humorous adventure of my The Promise character and thier significant others. SO enjoy and I hope it gets you to laugh. Also Kyna is me and Brianna is my bestie just so you know for the end. **

* * *

"I have an idea." Lilah shouted one boring Friday night in the common room. "And what's that?" Bree asked from her place on Ron's lap. "Let's go to the movies." Lilah whispered excitedly. "The what?" Ron asked confused. "Oh it's this place where muggles go to see movies, but I think we should head to a club instead." Trinity said smirking. "oooh I wanna go." Hermionie said. "Sorry couples only." Bree said to her as they left the common room.  
"We just have to grab Draco before we sneak out." Trinity said. "Go on to the front gate, I'll grab Draco and meet you there." Trinity said taking off down a separate hall. Five minutes later they were on their way to Hogsmeade so they could apparate out. Once they were hidden safely in Hogsmeade they stopped. "Time to put some more. . . . . appropriate clothing on." Trinity said pulling her wand out and transfiguring every ones clothes. The girls were wearing jean miniskirts with heels and cardigans that were their favorite colors. The boys were wearing nice fitting jeans with white shirts, and tie the color of their girlfriend's shirt; they also had skater shoes on.  
"Now we're ready to go." Bree said excitedly. The others nodded and then all joined hands to apparate. As soon as they did, they found themselves in the middle of a place glowing lights blinding them, music so loud you could feel it vibrate your insides, people cheering so loud in their drunken laughter. "My kind of place" Draco said slipping his arm around Trinity's shoulder "ek, blood hell, what is this?" Ron squealed "just muggle studies" Lilah lied slipping her arm around Harry's dragging him away laughing hysterically. She herself barely visible already fades into the crowd. For Trinity and Draco it was almost impossible to hide with his bright blonde almost white. Seeming as if it was glowing with all the lights echoing around the place "pink" Trinity teased playing with his hair as he seemed grumpy as heck.  
Bree and Ron had disappeared to "elsewhere" Trinity and Draco were dancing on the dance floor with Ron and Bree who had just reappeared. Harry and Lilah were sitting in a booth in the corner making out. After a while they joined the others on the dance floor.  
They were slow dancing to 1,000 years when the doors flew open and a bunch of death eaters dressed as muggles came in. Thinking quick Trinity configured them so that they all had different hair and eye colors. She also quickly pulled off Harry's glasses and covered up his scar with makeup. Trinity had just poured a 24 hour eye correcting potion down his throat when Voldemort came in looking like his teenage self. "Blend with the locals" he shouted breaking out into random dance. Shivers ran up their spines as they watched him try to "blend" so he could find them. How could he even know they were here? "Hide" Trinity shouted releasing Harry from the distraction of playing with Lilah's silver hair and gazing deeply into her now bright purple eyes. All of them split up and continued to dance. Draco now had black hair and ocean blue eyes, while Trinity had ash blonde hair with amber eyes. Bree now had black hair and green eyes while Ron and Harry both had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. Trinity and Draco were dancing when Lucius came up "mind if I cut in?" he asked looking at Trinity "not at all" she said going and dancing with him "Lilah, Bree get out now, I'll follow after this songs over" Trinity thought through her connection. Trinity let out a breath of relief when they slipped out.  
The son soon ended and Trinity tried to leave, but Lucius grabbed her arm "you should have taken Draco's ring off" he whispered in her ear. Trinity looked at him for a moment before smiling lightly. "Use the backdoor and hurry back" Lucius said letting her go. As Lucius trotted to the dance floor dumping some "drink" into the fog machine everyone rushed more quickly out when Voldemort started doing the Macarena and claiming to be Elvis. "I'm never going to hear the end of this" Draco face palmed himself when they made it out to the parking lot the smoke beginning to get to Lucius as they looked back he was dancing with a cardboard ballerina. "I can't watch this anymore" Draco sighed "It's okay we can leave then all behind and just go somewhere quiet" Lilah smiled putting her arms around Draco's neck as Harry seemed startled "Bree! What have you done!" shouted Trinity pointing towards her as Bree stumbled over the trash cans laughing her head off as she rolled around in the street. AS Malfoy looked at Lilah "why is a hippo-walk-platypus on my shoulder?" he mumbled "my goodness! They're all drunk!" Ron shrieked running around in circles. As Ron stopped slowly looking at Trinity "why aren't you drunk?"  
"Don't know, I just got a high tolerance to poison" she shrugged as one more touch of fog made Ron collapse. "Harry look at all the roses" he said rolling around in the flat, flowerless, probably freezing parking lot. "Lilah, don't do that, um, bad kitty?" Trinity said pulling Lilah off Draco "why are you taking my blue monkey- spider?" Draco said breaking down crying "It's, it's okay" Trinity shouted as she tried to establish a connection with Bree to being her back to consciousness and just finding a bunch of fuzzy and feeling like her. Trinity let go of LIlah to fetch Bree who just rolled under a car "SHINY!" was all you could hear as Trinity's heels quickly clicked down the pathway "impending doom here! Anyone else realize that?" she shouted "Impending doom sounds like fun" Lilah shouted jumping up and down on Ron. "Bad LIlah, get off of him" Trinity shouted LIlah pouted and jumped off him. Trinity rolled her eyes as she drug all five of her companions part way down the block and placed a sticking charm on them "mommy, I can't move" Draco cried hugging Harry like he was a teddy bear. "That's the point love." Trinity replied. She then looked down at Lilah who was pulling her pants leg like a small child" "what LIlah" she asked pinching the bridge of her nose. "Can we keep the puppy?" she asked pointing at a big black dog. "No we cannot-wait SNUFFLES get your furry ass over here and help me." Trinity shouted.  
The dog slowly came over and after looking around turned into Sirius Black. "What is going one here?" he asked looking at everyone. "Well we decided to go to a club then Voldemort was Elvis, and Lucius poured alcohol in the fog machine and the hippo-wal-a-platypus, and then mommy and can we have the puppy and I used a sticking charm so stick their buts to the pavement. "Trinity said quickly in one breath. "So basically, you snuck out to come here and then they all got drunk thanks to Malfoy." Sirius clarified. Trinity nodded. Just as Trinity was about to say something else Bellatrix Lestrange same running down the street but stopped and grabbed Sirius. "Have you seen my glittering fairy princess boyfriend?" she asked. "Sparkles went that way." Trinity said pointing down the street. "Oh thank you little mousy." Bellatrix said running off.  
"Okay now that that's done let's go-." "Hello beautiful, you come here often?" a very drunk Snape asked wrapping his arms around Trinity. "Oh for Merlin's sake!" Trinity said pulling a small phial out of her pocket. "As often as you want if you drink this." Trinity said flirtatiously while Sirius' jaw dropped. Snape pulled one arm off of Trinity's waist and drank the phial. "So where were-"Severus froze and shook his head. He then looked down at the girl in his arms and quickly let go. "What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" he demanded. "Besides them being drunk and you flirting, not much." Trinity mumbled. Snape's face went red. "Awkward." He sang tip toeing back into the club.  
"I'm a werewolf!" Lilah shouted somehow getting free and running down the streets flapping her arms like a bird. "Why am I hugging a stupid Gryffindor!" Malfoy screeched also getting free. "Better?" Trinity teased. "Now that I'm near you." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. "FAIL!" Lilah screeched interrupting them all. "What's up with her?" Malfoy asked realizing how close she was over their shoulders. "She's drunker then the rest of us." Trinity explained. "She was the last one out and she inhaled the most, already high off of candy and soda." Malfoy added the last half. "Tag! Stupid human boy." Lilah shouted as Malfoy fell to the ground. He tried to get up as Lilah ran down the street screaming a confused sentence of "stupid human boy" and "I'm a werewolf". "It's an animagus." Sirius shouted. "Snuffles fetch her." Trinity shouted as Lilah ran down the streets in wolf form. "But!"  
"Fetch her before someone winds up in the pound and I don't mean her, even though she is currently a drunken raging lunatic, running wild in the streets." Trinity sighed. "I don't think I could catch her." He sighed as they watched the clothed werewolf (ahem animagus) ran drunk through the streets. "This isn't gonna end well." Everyone said slowly coming to their senses as Lilah darted back into the club. "Shit." Trinity cursed darting past the five stuck to the ground and Sirius who just stood there. Trinity quickly cast a charm on herself so she wouldn't breathe in the alcohol and also conjured a collar and leash before going back into the club.  
Trinity had no problem finding Lilah who seemed to be the center of attention. Not realizing that everyone in the club had sobered and that her glamour had worn off. She quickly collared and leashed the still drunk Lilah. As Trinity looked up and locked eyes with Snape for the briefest of seconds she became very aware of these factors. "Sorry about my dog, she just got away from me." Trinity said slowly backing out of the club with Lilah. Quickly making her way down the street, she unstuck the others and quickly pulled them down an alley. "Howl and I muzzle you." She threatened Lilah who was rubbing against Harry. Lilah growled at her before she sat down.  
"Ok well this has been fun but, we need to get back to school." Trinity stated. Everyone nodded and Sirius quickly said goodbye to everyone except Malfoy and left in his dog form. "Now to get us back while dodging death eaters, teachers, ghosts, and according to Lilah, hippo-wal-a-platypus." Trinity said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why do you keep pinching you nose?" Bree asked as they finally made their way back, passing Hagrid's hut as Lilah chewed her way out of the stupid looking collar, dashing off towards the woods. "Ron catch her!" Trinity snapped since he was the closest but he immediately froe at the thought of spiders in the black forest.  
Lilah came out covered in spiders and howled till they finally go to the main hall. "Dinnertime!" someone said as Lilah dashed into the hall. "That's it, I'm going to bed." Trinity said sick of saying about how this wasn't going to end well. "Hurry or the rabid monster will eat all the food." Malfoy screeched running into the mess hall and grabbing Trinity before she could go anywhere. Lilah was running around collecting food and stuffing it into her pockets as Luna tried to reach for a piece of food. "Don't be such a hog." She sighed. "Luna NOOOOOoooooo!" Trinity shouted running down the corridor. Dumbledore soon appeared and turned Lilah back into a girl and put her to sleep.  
Trinity sighed in relief then froze noticing that Dumbledore was wearing a pink muggle woman's nightgown. Apparently everyone else noticed to because they all ran out screaming "MY EYES." Harry was able to grab Lilah and after saying a few goodbyes, went back to the common room. When they walked in Hermionie jumped up at them. "Oh My Gog night troll." Trinity yelled before realizing it was Hermionie. "God Hermionie I thought you were a boggart." Trinity said before taking Lilah up to bed.  
Trinity snuggled into bed and was just about to fall asleep when someone grabbed her. Trinity jumped out of bed wincing at the sun light. "Club, Voldemort, hippo-wal-a-platypus, drunk, grandfather in pink night gown, Luna, night troll." She said really fast to the amusement of Lilah, Bree, and Hermionie. "It was just a dream Trinity, now hurry up and get dressed." Hermionie said leaving with Lilah and Bree. "Damn, I really have to stop reading "The misunderstood misadventures of Kyna and Brianna" before bed." Trinity mumbled quickly getting ready and leaving.


End file.
